


They Won't Say They're in Love

by TheNewJefferson



Series: Nightly Ramblings [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, denying feelings, library declarations, sherlock burns his tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewJefferson/pseuds/TheNewJefferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper can't stand Sherlock Holmes. He finds her tolerable. So when will these two admit they love each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Won't Say They're in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pulchratibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulchratibi/gifts).



> Next chapter is here!! So obviously this one was inspired by “I Won’t Say I’m in Love” from Hercules. Pulchratibi requested this, so this is all for you! I hope you like it! Many thanks to benedicted-cumberbatched and thewinterspy for all of their help on this!  
> DISCALIMER: I really don’t own anything.

 

 

“How can one person be so rude, arrogant, self-centered, and…and rude!” Molly Hopper (bellowed) as she stormed into the flat.

“What’s he done this time?” Meena asked from the armchair she was lounging in. The giant plush cushions almost engulfed her as she lay across it flipping through a magazine, not even looking up at her friend.

Molly flung her bag on the couch and nearly pulled the hook off of the back of the door when she hung her coat and scarf up. “The bastard never talks in class, never! The one day that I decide to speak up, he answers the questions before the teacher even asks them! I don’t know how he does it. Oh, and after class, he had the gall to tell me I needed to speak up!” She finally threw herself down, sitting on her purse in the process.

“That’s very unfortunate Molls,” Meena said, kicking her feet, still not looking up from her magazine.

“Meena, do you even care?”

She sighed as she shut the magazine, she looked up at Molly with an exasperated expression, “Molly, you know what I’m going to say.”

“Oh please don’t start that again,” Molly huffed. She stood up and walked to her room, but before she reached her door she yelled, “I don’t fancy Sherlock Holmes!”

Meena jumped as Molly slammed her door then chuckled, “She’s got it bad.”

* * *

 

A couple of weeks later, Molly found herself shopping with Meena and Mary Morstan , John Watson’s girlfriend. She really liked the blonde; she was perky and didn’t take anything from anyone. She also was able to control Sherlock, so she was basically a godsend. Meena had a date and she, according to her, had absolutely nothing to wear so the girls were shopping. While Meena tried things on, Molly and Mary sat on the couch outside of the fitting room. They had fallen into a comfortable silence.

“So, Molly, have you met anybody?” Mary asked.

Molly looked down and chuckled, “no, I’ve quit looking after the last one.”

“What happened with the last one?”

“We’ll not only was he on a date with me, he was texting someone else, and had another date show up during ours. I swear if there was a prize for bad judgment, I would win it every time,” Molly laughed as she folded her jumper in her lap.

“So there’s not anyone you like?” Mary asked

“Oh please, she fancies Sherlock,” Meena yelled from the dressing room.

“Meena, hush. If she doesn’t want to admit it, she doesn’t have to,” Mary gently scolded.

“Oh, Mary, not you too,” Molly said as she slumped further down into the couch.

“You’re so obvious it hurts,” Meena said as she walked out of the fitting room, dress in hand. “We can go. This will have to do.”

As they walked up to the counter, Molly and Mary stayed back while Meena purchased the orange dress.

“Why won’t you just admit that you like him?” Mary asked as she looked at her nails.

“Seriously, Mary? Why is it such a big deal that I admit I like him?”

Mary looked up so fast that she nearly got whiplash, “so you admit you like him then?”

“No, I did not say that,” Molly cautioned.

“Oh yes you did! You said ‘why is it so important that I admit it?’ is that a declaration of love?” Mary sang as she poked Molly lightheartedly.

“Come on, how cliché is that, liking the one person you can’t stand to be in the same room with. No, thank you.” Molly said as Meena walked up to them.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Mary said as they exited the store.

* * *

 

 “Coffee. Black, two sugars. Keep the change,” Sherlock said as he handed the barista enough money for both his drink and John’s and a very generous tip. He stalked off towards a table with John following close behind. He watched as he slid into the seat across from him.

“So, are we going to talk about her?” John asked.

“To what ‘her’ are you referring John? Mary, the barista, my mother, _your_ mother, you really must be more specific,” Sherlock said as he watched the barista walk towards them.

She apologized for the wait and John nodded politely. They both took the lids off of their coffee and Sherlock took a drink, nearly burning his tongue in the process. He knew exactly who John was referring to and he really didn’t want to talk about it

“Molly, Molly Hooper. Your lab partner. The girl you fancy,” John said with a pointed look.

Sherlock winced. He had taken too big of a sip. His burning esophagus couldn’t stop him from answering though. “What about her?”

“When are you going to admit that you like her?”

“Why would I not like her? She’s more tolerable than most, more tolerable than you on some days. She’s smarter than the average female. She likes and understands science.”

“So you admit you like her?”

“I admit only that I tolerate her.”

“Sherlock, why do you keep on denying it? It’s written all over your face.”

“There is nothing to deny, because I don’t like her, John. I swear is that all you care about? Who likes who and whether someone is shagging or not?” Sherlock asked with a sneer.

John’s face dropped. He stood from the table and grabbed his coffee, “grow up Sherlock, I care about you. That’s why I asked.” He walked off without looking back. Sherlock took another sip.

* * *

 

Four weeks later Molly, Mary, John, and Sherlock could all be found in the library. Molly, Mary and John were all studying for their finals; Sherlock had nothing better to do so he joined them. Mary was currently taking a break; she passed the time by watching the others. She noticed one recurring pattern, when Sherlock wasn’t looking at Molly, she was looking at him. Mary and John had both discussed the problem their friends were facing and they decided that they needed to do something about it. Mary had finally had too much from the pair of them. She grabbed Sherlock’s arm and, ignoring the strange looks from John and Molly, drug him off to the G isle.

“Tell her you fancy her!” Mary whispered.

“Sorry?” Sherlock whispered back.

“Molly, tell her you fancy her or I swear that I will kick your arse so hard you’ll be limping for days.”

“Mary-”

“No, I don’t want to hear anything, unless it’s you agreeing that you’ll tell her.”

Across the library, John and Molly were having a similar conversation, though this one had fewer threats.

“There is no way that a relationship between me and Sherlock Holmes would work. We’re too different. Besides he doesn’t even like me like that.”

“Molly, trust me, he likes you exactly like that. And what’s the old saying, opposites attract? You’ll calm him down; make him more tolerable at least. Besides, you’ll both be happier.”

“Honestly, John, I’m just tired of all of my friends breathing down my back trying to get us together.” Molly snapped.

“You’ll both be happier if you just admit it!” John snapped back.

Back to Mary and Sherlock, the arguments were just as heated.

“If you would set your pride aside for two minutes, something good might actually happen to you for once in your life.” Mary nearly shouted.

“On the contrary Miss Watson, good things happen to me all of the time.”

“Sherlock-”

He leaned over and got in Mary’s face, “alright, fine you want me to admit that I love Molly Hooper? Fine, I’ll admit it.” He stormed passed her. He headed over to the table. He could tell that John and Molly were having a heated conversation.

“Miss Hooper,” he said, not caring that they were in a library. Multiple heads shot up, and a couple of ‘shhs’ could be heard, but Sherlock didn’t care. He walked up to the table and stood before Molly, “I have something to tell you.”

Molly sighed and pushed away from the table, moving to stand in front of him, “What could you possibly have to tell me, Mr. Holmes,” she said, her voice rising with each word.

“I love you,” he practically yelled.

“I love you, too!” She yelled back.

They both stared at each other, wide-eyed. Molly quickly covered her mouth, and Sherlock looked around. Mary could be head giggling from behind Sherlock, and John just muttered “took them bloody long enough” under his breath. None of them noticed the old librarian walking toward them.

“If you two would kindly declare your love for each other somewhere else, that would be just grand. There are people trying to study in here,” She whispered shrilly.

Sherlock smirked and offered Molly his arm, “Care for a cup of coffee, Molly?”

“I’d love one,” she smiled back as she took his arm. The pair headed out the door, with eyes only for each other.

Mary came up and took Molly’s seat across from John, “Well, that didn’t happen like we thought it would. I knew they liked each other but love?”

“If I’ve learned one thing, it’s that you never know what is going to happen with those two around,” John chuckled.

“Am I going to have to ask the pair of you to leave as well?” the librarian asked, looking over the rim of her glasses.

“No, ma’am,” John and Mary said as they bent over their books. They smirked at each other as she walked off.

 It would be very interesting watching this relationship play out. Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper, it was a match made by the gods.


End file.
